Second Chance for Love
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Jirou has watched the human world for a long time. If only he could meet him. Talk to him. If only he could have a second chance at the life he lost.


Title: Second Chance for Love

Pairing: Adorable

Rating: T

Summary: Jirou has watched the human world for a long time. If only he could meet him. Talk to him. If only he could have a second chance at the life he lost.

Authors Note: I intended this to be a one-shot but if you guys want more chapters I may just write them, but I will let you guys decide after you read.

Second Chance for Love

Blonde hair flitted in the invisible winds of the heavens. Wings lay dormant as the boy watched the world of mortals. The world of the living. He giggled angellicaly as the man he watched grimaced at a remark made by a friend. This was how the angel spent his days. Sitting on a cloud gazing at the world below. Never before had he laid eyes upon such a beautiful human. Atobe Keigo was young and full of life. His was tall, muscular as if sculpted to be Adonis himself. Ice blue eyes and silver hair made him the envy of many angels. This angel found himself more than enthralled by the boy.

The image he watched swirled, changing into something different. A car driving on the roads at night, the family within joked and teased each other. It was obvious they were not in their home country of Japan but vacationing in American mountains. The eldest teased his younger brother endlessly. It was the scene of serenity that always turned tragic. But this was not the case. The family made it back to their hotel, caring their bags up the stairs from their trip to a mall. The daughter laughed as her younger brother had been stuck carrying a bag that read Victoria's Secret. They took the bags to their room their mother requesting her son's go fill the ice bucket and told them not to run down the halls. So naturally the boys ran as soon as their mother closed the door. They both had an ice bucket each and they raced to the two separate machines on their floor--the eldest going for the furthest ice machine. The younger brother teased that he would be back twenty minutes before his brother even got ice.

The blonde boy ran to the machine, stopping shy of the ice room upon hearing yelling. However it was not his business so he entered the ice room and placed the bucket under the machine begging the ice to fall faster or his brother WOULD beat him. A loud bang echoed from the room next to the ice room and the boy realized that this was America where guns were an every day object. He froze as the door to the hotel room opened. He placed himself tight against the wall praying whoever had been in there would not discover him. Unfortunately, the ice bucket fell splattering ice all over the floor and alerting the murderer. A brunette man jumped into the room, gun drawn and at the ready. The man looked hesitant as his trigger finger shook. The blonde boy did not know enough English to beg for his life and tell the man he would not tell anyone. 'No witnesses,' the man declared. 'I'm not going to jail for that whore.' He pulled the trigger hitting the 15 year old boy straight in the heart. The boy fell to the floor, body limp before he hit the ground and the man ran. The elder brother came down the hall whistling a tune of victory. 'Jirou, I whopped you bad,' he teased before he turned the corner. The brother ran to his brother praying to kami-sama that he was still alive. Crying. Sirens. Begging for the life of their son.

The blonde angel slapped his hand through the silver liquid that showed him his own death. He need not be reminded that he was dead and Atobe was living. He knew this. But that did not stop him from wishing he could meet the boy. Talk to him. Get to know the boy he had watched since birth. Maybe Atobe would love him as much as he loved Atobe. If only he could have a second chance at the life he never had.

A gentle hand was placed upon his shoulder, a loving aura radiated through his body. "You love that boy, do you not?" an invisible entity asked softly in Japanese.

"Not if I'm not allowed to," Jirou responded. Though his heart told him he would love Atobe even if he was not allowed to.

"You are allowed to love anyone. I do not control the ways of the heart."

"I wish I could be human and meet him. Though technically he is 34 years younger than myself."

"You are an angel, never ageing, my child. If you wish you are the same age of your human love."

"I would give my wings just to talk to him," Jirou sighed. The entity smiled softly. It was truly a big deal if an angel was willing to give their wings for something.

"Then fall from grace."

Jirou's eyes widened. "But that means…."

"You will be mortal once again, but I will make you a deal. You are familiar with the movie The Little Mermaid."

Jirou nodded. Eternity was a long time and lots of angels liked to enjoy the delights of mortal life. Mostly by watching movies and TV of the mortals.

"I will make you a similar deal. You will have two months to make this mortal fall in love with you, and he must say the words. If he does, you will be granted a full mortal life. If he does not, you will die once again and return to the heavens."

Jirou looked at the entity known as God to the humans. "Two months?"

"Two months and you will have your angel abilities down on earth. To be used with great care."

"I accept," Jirou said without thought. Standing up he walked to the edge of the cloud base. It was impossible for an angel to fall off this clouds unless it was intentional. Spreading out his arms, he looked back at the angels that stared at him before closing his eyes and falling forward--plummeting towards the earth.

"Kimi! Kimi! Kimi, wake up!"

Jirou groaned, brown eyes opening slowly to see the form of Atobe Keigo leaning over him with a glare. "Are…?"

"Do you have a death wish that you are sleeping so carelessly against the wall?"

Jirou had to double take. He was talking to Atobe Keigo. He was down on Earth. He felt around his own body. He was human again. "Gomen nasai, I fall asleep a lot," he blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Akutagawa Jirou, desu," he bowed.

Atobe looked at him critically. "Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo. Kabaji, lets go."

"Usu!" his tall kouhai nodded before following Atobe away.

Jirou smiled. Falling from grace was the best decision of his life.

-owari-


End file.
